


【拉郎/兰波x波西】地狱一季（李子裘 crossover）

by DrMoonpie



Category: Total Eclipse (1995), Wilde (1997)
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-30 00:24:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20805464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrMoonpie/pseuds/DrMoonpie
Summary: 1891年尚未结识王尔德的波西莫名地回到了1873年的巴黎，并遇见了魏尔伦刚入狱后暂住巴黎的兰波。





	1. Introduction 序曲

阿蒂尔·兰波半倚在床头，躁郁地在纸张泛黄的本子上涂写着不着调的疯狂字句。莫名的情绪困顿了他，他停下笔望向身旁——波西浑身赤裸地熟睡着，眼睫微颤，光裸的躯体在薄毯下若隐若现，隐约能窥见肌肤上的淤青或吻痕。他浑身散发着甜腻的情欲气息，还有黄油的奶味。

没错，黄油。

这是阿蒂尔·兰波和波西·道格拉斯秘密的润滑剂。

他们刚刚经历了一场激烈的性事，在近乎扭打的挣扎撕咬与缠绵后，波西餍足慵懒地沉入了睡眠，而兰波在情潮褪去后的兴奋中与纸笔狂欢。他们甚至没再多说几句话，没再给对方一个温柔的吻。

他们经常这样，毫无理由地开始做爱，沉沦忘我，事后却陷于沉寂。兰波喜欢将波西压制在身下，狠狠地近乎施虐地操他，事实上，波西也喜欢他这样，抗拒又享受。兰波声称自己冷漠于爱，波西又极度嗜痛，但他们却都沉溺于受虐式的性爱，像两个变态的疯子，或是疯癫的病人。

兰波看着波西如朵绮丽的玫瑰般绽放在床上，听着他红润的双唇间吐露的模糊不清的呓语。他游荡的灵魂似乎穿过了玫瑰层叠的花瓣，钻进了那隐秘脆弱的花芯，合二为一。也许，有那么一种微小的可能，他和波西确实是相爱的。

兰波突然感到一丝从未有过的迷失。他躺下身搂住了波西，将头埋进了他柔软的肩颈间，嗅着他身上那股高调诱人的玫瑰气味，感受着他随呼吸轻柔起伏的温软身体。

他在地狱徜徉太久了。

或许一季过后，他该去寻觅那一直在心底暗自滋长的渴求。

或许是时候他该去探寻另一种可能了。

Introduction 序曲

1873年，八月。

巴黎似乎进入了诡异的漫长雨季，阴郁的乌云雷鸣遮蔽了美丽年代的欢愉，狂暴的雨水淋漓着这个充满迷人幻想的城市。反常的雨天似乎预示着什么未知的神迹，上帝在落泪，也或许是在罪惩反叛的天使。

阿蒂尔·兰波看着窗外被雨水冲刷得油亮翠绿的梧桐树叶，这样的天气里他甚至开始怀念起默兹河畔的故土沙尔维勒那宜人的阳光。但现在的巴黎没有光明，他的破旧小阁楼里除了窗外煤气路灯透进来的昏暗的光线外，只有一支忽明忽灭的蜡烛。现在是午夜，但他还没安睡。

因为他的床上熟睡着另一个人。

而这一切要从他几小时前从酒馆回到家说起。自回到法国后，阿蒂尔·兰波有了个不变的习惯，即使是这样沉闷阴雨的日子，他也会到Rue de l’Abreuvoir的“夏娃苹果”酒馆，坐在角落里要上一杯“绿妖精”消磨夜晚，然后一个人在酒精带来的迷幻状态下，于游荡回简陋住所的路上构思他的新诗作，为诗与美的重生而孤独地狂欢。

但今天，在他打开租住的那间阁楼门的那一刻，他捕捉到了某种不同。潮湿带着些霉烂气味的房间里，若有若无地飘着一丝香气，这是他在莱彼克街巷里常能闻到的气味，大概是雪花膏的香气。

他警觉地走进门，四处打量却没有发现异样，直到他转身看向床铺，才讶异地看到自己的床上躺着一个熟睡的人。

这位不速之客大概是和自己相仿的年纪，但透着些孩子的任性稚气。他也不像个无家可归的穷困流浪者，事实上，他穿着得体优雅，米色的薄呢外套里面干净的衬衣领子上还系着一个英式的温莎结。他柔软卷翘的金发，和珊瑚色的唇瓣，让他看起来近乎像是熟睡的祝祷神使了。

兰波疯狂的做派让他对很多事情都已见怪不怪，他甚至觉得是今晚的苦艾酒的致幻作用让他产生了幻觉。但床上那“沉睡天使”轻柔的呼吸，微微颤动的眼睫，以及偶尔发出的模糊呢喃不容置疑地向兰波宣告着他的真实存在。

兰波好奇地审视着他，他甚至饶有兴趣地伸手从他的口袋里抽出了一条方巾，上面绣着B. D.的精细纹样。他玩着方巾，坐到窗边继续思忖着诗，平静地连他自己都感到讶异。

时间随着浊泪沉缓地滴落，终于床上响起了一声半梦半醒的叫唤“莱昂内尔…现在几点了？叫辆马车把我送回去…”

他说的是英语，口音漂亮到做作。兰波挑了挑眉也用英语回道：“这里没有莱昂内尔，也没有马车，只有一个疯子和一个流浪汉。”

床上的那位B. D.先生似乎对这个回答感到不满，他懒洋洋地起身揉着惺忪的睡眼：“你这个混蛋，我才不想在你这儿过夜…”但他立刻怔住了，似乎发现自己并不在什么莱昂内尔家里，他困惑戒备地望向兰波。

“这位B. D.先生，看来你终于清醒了。别这么看着我，我也很奇怪你为什么会出现在我床上。”兰波现在没什么好耐心，他想尽快打发了这件事，他走到床边不客气地说道：“不知哪家跑出来的小少爷，要是你还认得回家的路，就快点自己回去吧。”

那人抬起眼睛，仍是不明白发生了什么的样子。

兰波看着他的眼睛有一丝出神，那是一双祖母绿般的漂亮绿眼睛，纯真狡黠，像是今夜喝的那杯透绿的苦艾酒。兰波开始觉得自己之前的判断实在是谬误，这双绿眼睛让他显得像是诱惑人堕落的妖精或恶魔，而不是睡着时温顺美好的天使。

“我现在在哪儿？你又是谁？”

“哦老天，哈，你在哪儿？”兰波甚至觉得好笑，“要我说，你在巴黎，更确切点，你现在在Rue Montorgueil的阿蒂尔·兰波之颓败小世界里。好了，小少爷，你该回家了。”

“什么巴黎？”他看起来更迷茫了，但原有的那丝警戒平添了点恼怒，“你这个疯子，难道是你挟持了我到这里？你到底想要什么？”

兰波的好脾气彻底磨光了，他没心思和一个娇惯的上流社会小少爷搞辩论。他把手抵在床头，凑近到这位气愤的B. D.先生面前，鼻尖几乎要碰上他的，他沉声说道：“愚蠢的小少爷，我还好奇是谁‘挟持’你到我家里，别在这里无病呻吟。没人拦着你离开，如果你想搞清楚自己在哪儿，出门顺着这条道去塞纳河边逛逛吧。”兰波讥讽地笑着，坐回到椅子上。

床上那人更气愤了，他叫喊道：“你这个粗鲁无理的人，你怎么可以这么称呼我？我是阿尔弗雷德·道格拉斯勋爵。”他怒气冲冲地翻身下床，极为做作地理了理外套。

兰波嗤笑出声，他现在这副样子看起来就是个任性傲慢的绿眼恶魔。他听他高傲地说道：“这房间里的霉味快把我闷死了，我真是受不了在这里的每一刻。我要走了！”他像是在骄傲地宣告什么。

“随意。门在那里。再见，阿尔弗雷德·道格拉斯‘勋爵’。”兰波嘲讽调笑着指了指门。

那位年轻的勋爵没看他一眼，推开门跑了出去，走前还狠狠地把门甩上了。兰波甚至感到一点愚弄人的遗憾，没告诉他外面正下着暴雨。

终于，兰波脱下外衣，舒服地躺到了床上。但那个骄纵的小少爷把他身上那股雪花膏的气味带到了他枕头上，兰波厌烦地将枕头翻了个面，才顺利堕入酣梦。

他不知昏睡了多久，才被一阵急促的敲门声吵醒。兰波皱着眉下床，打开门。那个绿眼睛的恶魔又出现了，但不同的是，他现在看起来可怜极了，浑身被雨淋得湿透，翠绿的眼睛都是湿漉漉的，玫瑰色的嘴唇不住地轻微颤抖。他这令人怜悯的模样倒让他显得温顺起来，像只迷途的羔羊。

“如果你是来拿那条忘了的方巾的，你别动，我去拿给你。”兰波面无表情地转身，准备去拿书桌上的那条方巾。但一只冰冷的手拽住了他，兰波只好停下听他到底想说些什么。

“我没地方可去了…这里真的不是伦敦。”他沮丧地嗫嚅着，全然没了之前的傲慢。他眨着那双迷人的绿眼，有些不知是刻意还是天然的卖弄味道，他轻声说道：“我不知该去哪儿，只能回来了。”

“你是想住在我这儿？我这里不是旅店。”

“不，在外面淋一夜的雨，我会死的。”他恐惧又矫情地喊道。

兰波无奈地摇了摇头，挥了挥手示意他进来。绿眼恶魔默默地跟了进来，身上的雨水淅沥了一地。兰波随手掠起桌上的那条绣着B. D.的方巾扔到给那人。

“这个你先收好。B. D.？你自己的？”

“这当然是我的。”

“你之前告诉我的名字可不是这么拼的，撒谎的小骗子。”

“波西。家里人都这么叫我”，小骗子解释着，然后带着些想拉近关系的口吻说道，“你也可以叫我波西。”

“行了，波西，你还是母亲的小男孩呢（boysie)”，兰波讥讽道，但看着他浑身湿透的模样又有些恻隐，他尽量好脾气地说：“你身上的水都可以冲走这间屋子了，自己去浴室找条毛巾擦擦吧。”

但波西站着没动，他绞着那条方巾：“我没有干的衣服。”

兰波已经开始后悔接收了这个麻烦，他从衣柜里翻出自己的衬衣扔到波西怀里。波西看了眼手里那件皱皱的有些破损的衬衣，皱了皱眉，默默地进了浴室。

兰波躺在床上，困倦得又快睡着了。终于，那位小少爷终于磨蹭着从浴室出来，他穿着那件长长的旧衬衣，光着两条腿，显得有些滑稽可笑。他小声地抱怨着：“你的浴室也太老旧了，竟然只有冷水，像是十多年前的老古董。”

然后他毫不客气地坐在了床上，窝到了兰波身边。

兰波冷冷地看了他一眼：“我可没邀请你睡我床上。你自己到柜子里翻条毯子睡地上去。”

波西在床上瑟缩成一团，漂亮的绿眼里闪着埋怨人的委屈：“地上实在是又冷又硬。不行，我明早起来一定会生病的。”

他确实很擅长这一套，用这种神情作态（和他那迷人美丽的外貌）达到自己的目的。

兰波不再理会他矫情的怨言，翻身阖上了眼。但他清晰地感觉到那个骄矜的小少爷躺到了他的枕头上，紧紧地卷着他的毯子。

好了，现在另一面枕头上也都是雪花膏的气味了。入梦前的兰波想着。

早晨，窗外还是阴沉。

兰波坐在窗边书桌边，在稿纸上涂写着什么。而波西在餐桌边嫌恶地吃着干冷的面包夹黄油。

在之前在那些断断续续，莫名其妙的对话里，兰波大概搞清楚了一部分谜团。

波西声称自己是英国昆斯贝里侯爵的儿子，全家一直住在伦敦。而昨夜他睡着后，醒来就莫名地出现在了这里。对了，他还坚定地认为现在已是1891年（兰波嘲讽着纠正了他“我该教你1873怎么认吗？”而波西狠狠瞪了他一眼）。

波西诉说的故事似乎更荒诞不经，连兰波都快怀疑他是不是个精神失常的病患。但他认真讲述的模样，还有那双沮丧的绿眼睛，还是让兰波不禁产生了些许确信，毕竟他也无法解释，在这样阴雨连绵的日子里，这位小少爷是怎么整洁干净地出现在他上了锁的阁楼里。

阿蒂尔·兰波不是个虔诚的人。而他也不想用神学追究这一切的根源，只是接受了波西的存在。但他也不想一直背负着这个突如其来的奇怪负担。最好不过的是波西能回到他原本来的地方。

他对波西提出了这个想法。而那个绿眼妖精又是试探着引诱人一般问他是否愿意为他买张回英国的船票。老天，兰波不是救助会的，他也无意出钱帮助一个来路不明的“小骗子”，毕竟他自己现在在巴黎的开销还是由阿登省乡下的母亲资助。

“你最好自己找份活干，反正就是想办法挣点钱。我可没办法让你白住在这儿，还白养着你。”

波西似乎被这话伤了尊严，他在床上气冲冲地瞪着他的绿眼睛，但事实上他也无法反驳。在意识到兰波并不在意他的态度后，他翻身下床，毫不客气地打开衣柜翻出一条兰波的裤子进了浴室。

他不知又在浴室磨了多久，兰波都觉得他估计是融化在水里了，他才出来。他浑身都洗得白皙洁净，身上却挂着兰波那件泛黄的旧衬衣，还穿着他的边都抽线的裤子，但脚上却还是他自己那双做工精致的布洛克花纹孟克鞋。

这不伦不类的样子让兰波不顾形象地大笑出声，而这惹得波西更加气恼了。他气呼呼地坐到餐桌边，颐指气使地问兰波早餐吃什么。

“桌上有面包和黄油。当然，你要是有钱，也可以自己去外面餐馆享受一顿上流早餐。”

看着波西嫌恶的神情，兰波不再理会他，自顾在稿纸上涂写起来。

当然，波西从来不是个静得下来的人，他享受他人关注在意的目光。在草草吃了两口面包后，他便百无聊赖地在这间狭小的阁楼租房里走动打量。在他第三次试图与自己搭话，并表现得十分无辜后，兰波终于不耐烦地看向他说道：“你要是实在无聊，我建议你去外面走走，熟悉一下你的新环境。”当然，在看到窗外的雨后，他还是补了一句：“伞在门后。”

他感到那双眼波粼粼的绿眼瞪了他一下，然后那个小少爷便摔门而去。兰波调笑地看着波西幼稚的举止，摇了摇头。

他可真是被宠坏了，兰波讽刺地暗想。

天色渐暗了，太阳神的金色马车今天似乎驰骋得格外快些。

波西一直没回来。兰波甚至猜他是不是靠自己那漂亮的脸蛋和极擅长的调情作态去四处行骗了。事实上，兰波出过门了，虽然他不想承认，但他在街道游荡的时候，甚至在人群中留心地寻找了那一抹柔软的金色卷发和那双翡翠似的绿眼。尽管他一无所获。

直到深夜，潮湿的Rue Montorgueil的街道归于安宁，雨水融进了夜色再无生意。兰波靠在窗台边若有所思。忽地窗外传来几声放肆的欢笑，浓稠的夜色里这笑声显得格外引人注意，就像他的主人一样。兰波向窗外瞥去，不出意料，那位漂亮的小少爷斜斜地撑着伞和一个陌生男人亲密地说笑着。路灯昏黄的光线映出了两人的身影，他们靠得太近了，甚至可以说是暧昧。这或许是波西那卖弄而不自知（也可能是故意的）的作态使然。

他们贴得更近了，那个陌生男人甚至伸手搂住了波西的腰，而那个绿眼妖精轻佻地探出了自己的手扯了扯对方的领结。他们的笑声过于清晰地传来，似乎充斥了整个房间。兰波嘲讽地冷笑一声，关上窗户，并拉上了窗帘。

他们似乎在这个潮湿的雨夜又说笑了许久，直到兰波快懒洋洋地在床上睡着了，门口才传来敲门声。兰波皱了皱眉，仍是去开了门。波西满脸笑容地走了进来，他还是浑身被淋得湿透，但完全没了昨天那副可怜的模样。雨水顺着他金色的卷发滴落，谁又知道他和那个男人在楼下调情时还有没有手来撑伞。

“巴黎确实是个绝妙的城市。我已经快爱上这里了。”波西快活地脱下湿透的衣服。

“你又被淋湿了”，兰波皱着眉倚在墙边，“我没有多的衣服给你穿。”

“那我就什么都不穿了。”绿眼妖精狡黠地眨了眨眼，毫不羞耻地光裸着身子点起了一支烟。

兰波感到一阵厌倦，对于波西这样无缘由的轻浮行为。虽然他必须承认波西拥有一具不逊于他脸蛋的漂亮身体，匀称柔软，白皙且没有任何岁月生活的痕迹。但他美丽的外貌和娇惯的个性给予了他过于傲慢的自信，让他以为全世界都会因他的一个眨眼而纵容他的一切行为。

可阿蒂尔·兰波恰巧是那个例外。

“我对你的裸体毫无兴趣。也不想和你调情。”兰波走到他面前，抢走了他手里的烟。然后他又恶毒地补充道：“你现在的样子就像是蒙马特山上的妓女。”他吐了口烟，将眼圈喷到了面前人漂亮的脸蛋上。

波西近乎是难以置信地看着他，又是那副被伤了尊严的模样。他像是一只被惹恼的猫，气愤又毫无攻击性地喊道：“别把我比作娼妓，你这个粗俗而毫无教养的疯子。”

兰波凑近到波西面前，伸手扼住了他的面颊，冰冷的蓝眼直直地看着他，他沉声警告：“别在我面前耍你那幼稚任性的小脾气。说实在的，我一点也不在乎你怎样，或是怎么想。我原本也无意接受你这个负担。”

波西愤恨地瞪了他一眼，挣扎出兰波的锆桎，拽起甩在椅子上的毛巾恼怒地进了浴室。

兰波熄了桌上的蜡烛，在一片漆黑中躺到了床上。他昏沉地渐入安眠，直到他感到有人窸窸窣窣地爬上了他的床，毫无疑问那是波西。他爬到床里侧，搞得这张可怜的木板床嘎吱作响，像是故意要吵醒兰波，然后依旧是毫不客气地缩进了毛毯。

他确实没穿衣服。

兰波不耐烦又无奈地皱眉。他忽地感到一点可笑，但似乎同样荒唐地，他翻身将那个傲慢骄矜的小少爷压在了身下，挤进了他光裸的双腿间。兰波能清晰地感到波西那光滑温暖的大腿内侧传递着令人无比沉沦的温度。

他澄澈的蓝眼里浮起了一丝似有若无的冷笑，极为傲慢轻蔑的，似是在嘲弄。

“你是想让我干些什么吗？”

他本以为波西会抗拒挣扎，但令他失望地，开始的惊愕在波西脸上褪去后，取而代之的是极赋暗示性的暧昧微笑。他从容地探出手臂搂住了兰波的脖颈，双腿松松地拢住了他的腰。

“如果你想的话，我完全不介意。”他慵懒地轻声低语。

兰波蓦地感到一丝无趣，更甚的是些许厌恶，为波西这样自以为诱无不胜的做作调情。这个上流社会娇生惯养出来的少爷，过早流连于风月却还带着迷惑性的天真。除了无时不刻的享乐，他那漂亮的脑袋还能明白什么？

兰波烦躁地离开了波西温软的身体，自嘲地翻身躺回了床上。

“别想了。快睡吧。”

波西似是迷惑不解，然后像是生闷气地侧身背对着兰波睡了。


	2. Mauvais sang 坏血

之后的日子里，他们貌合神离地生活在一起。波西几乎每天都会快活地出门，不知去向，而兰波会去圣米歇尔广场上的一家咖啡厅写他的新诗。大部分时间，兰波并不愿与他产生过多交流。虽然在“夏娃苹果”享用完那杯苦艾酒后，兰波也会游荡回住处，倚在窗边，看着波西和各式不同的男人走到楼下的路灯旁调笑聊天然后分别。

但他对波西那娇矜任性的少爷脾气的厌烦不满也与日俱增。

波西对于精致生活的需求用度，总让他毫无克制、也豪不客气地向兰波索要金钱，开始，兰波还能打发似的地满足他。直到有一次，他竟然从花房带回了一大捧娇贵的粉紫色蝴蝶兰和一本账单，而在被兰波严厉拒绝后，他自私任性地吵了一阵，最后还是兰波当掉了他的怀表，付了这笔钱。

但奇怪地，出于某种强烈的兴趣，波西仍是很想理解融入兰波。

偶尔波西深夜回来后，也会和兰波分享他的今日所闻，通常是关于巴黎宜人的美食，有一次甚至提到了美心饭店可口的甜点——他那口吻像是除了这些他不会再关注任何别的东西。而兰波也不会去问他哪来的钱去的这些高档地方。

有次波西也聊到了那些深夜送他归来的男人们，听他那傲慢诙谐的口吻，他对这些人并没有什么特殊感情，他只是享受于这样玩笑般的社交和他人艳羡关注的目光，像是故意作弄人，这对他没什么坏处，一般那些沉迷与他调笑的人都会请他一杯酒水或一顿晚餐。

波西讲到这些可笑的人们，都会快乐得像个的孩子，而兰波极为敷衍厌烦地听着，近乎不屑。这通常又会引起波西的不满，然后两人又会开始争执，互相针锋相对地出言讥讽，最后不欢而散。但最终，他们还是会躺到一张床上安眠入睡。

有意思的是，波西声称自己也是个诗人。他很喜欢兰波的诗，也喜欢在兰波写作时出神地旁观（虽然这让兰波感到极为烦躁）。偶尔兰波也会允许他成为自己诗作的第一个品评人，而他确实也能给出一些独到精辟的见解，这也让兰波感到讶异。

但他们的争论并不因诗而休止。一次深夜，他们关于兰波《奥菲莉娅》中“白铃兰”的意象而争吵了起来。他们吵得实在是凶了，最后演变成了互相的指责咒骂。波西甚至极为偏激任性地把兰波的纸笔手稿全扔到了窗外，怒火中烧的兰波向波西狠狠扔了只墨水瓶，那只墨水瓶毫不留情地砸中了那位任性小少爷的胸口。兰波看着波西倚着书桌痛苦地捂住了胸口，却仍漠不理会地下楼去捡他的稿纸。

当天夜里，这位绿眼恶魔一声不吭地抱着条毯子睡到了地上。而就在兰波快昏睡入眠的时候，他却在黑暗中听到了低低的抽泣声。就着透过窗户的月光，他看到波西侧着身缩成一团，肩头微微颤抖着。次日清早，看着波西那双哭得红肿的眼睛，第一次，他在对波西长久的冷漠中产生了愧疚。

之后，他没说什么，但默默地将诗中的“白铃兰”改成了“百合花”。

兰波习惯了波西的存在，尽管他仍觉得波西对于他的生活只像是一只漂亮的瓷雕花瓶，精致易碎，华而不实；而波西也接受了现在的生活，自得其乐，他甚至妥协于现在是1873年的争论，虽然他还是喜欢向兰波撒娇或耍点小脾气，并为兰波的不领情而感到困惑。

他们就这样不痛不痒地过了小半个月。

直到八月中旬的一个黄昏，外出归来的兰波惊讶地发现波西百无聊赖地窝在家里。他坐在书桌上翻阅着兰波的诗稿。桌上摆着一把拆信刀和几只拆开的纸袋——这是兰波封好的，很少再看的诗。他很认真，丝毫没察觉兰波的到来，此刻他倒像是一个完美的诗作“通灵者”。

“终于厌烦你那些虚荣可笑的‘社交’了吗？”兰波嘲弄道。

波西惊愕地抬头，但一反常态地好脾气，他解释着：“他们最后确实会变得很愚蠢无聊。不过，读你的诗还是挺有意思的。”

兰波没说话，他对于波西今天的乖顺感到莫名的不适。他放下手里的东西准备出门去“夏娃苹果”，但波西叫住了他。

“你带我一起去吧”，波西放下手里的诗稿，狡黠的绿眼饶有兴趣地望着兰波，“我发现你每天都在这个点出门，回来就兴奋得像另一个人。我猜你是去见你的秘密情人了，诗人。”

兰波挑了挑眉，他嬉笑着揉乱了波西精心梳理过的金发，像在逗弄一只家猫。

“你想去随你。但真不幸啊，我可没钱请我的秘密情人上美心饭店。”

波西瞪了兰波一眼，拍开了他的手，梳理着自己被揉乱了的头发。兰波吹了声口哨，掠起桌上的烟杆向门口走去。波西气恼地望着兰波，但还是乖乖地起身跟在他身后出了门。

他们走在雨后潮湿泥泞的路面上，波西皱着眉小心翼翼地跟在兰波身后，很明显，他不想被地上的污水溅到。兰波偏头瞥了一眼身后那个矫情的小少爷，然后作弄般狠狠踏了下地上的污淤的水滩，水花溅得他和波西一身。

波西气恼地望了兰波一眼，伸手在他背上揍了一拳。

“你就一直是个混蛋。我可不会帮你洗衣服。”

兰波耸了耸肩，无所谓地嬉笑着，似为惹怒了波西而感到快活。

“你也不会洗衣服，除了花钱享乐，你什么都不会。落难的小少爷，你怎知民间疾苦？”

波西被气得语噎，愤恨地也踢了脚地上的水塘作为回敬。

他们默不作声地走到“夏娃苹果”酒馆，外头的天空正好黯成了花心泛着点金黄的的淡紫色蝴蝶兰。酒馆明亮的黄色灯光下，馥郁的酒香和喧嚣的人声为临街的玻璃窗蒙上了朦胧的湿雾，若隐若现地引诱着顾客。兰波熟稔地将波西带到了他固定的靠窗角落里的位置，然后去吧台要了两杯苦艾酒。

在等酒上桌的空档，兰波舒服地靠在椅子上，点起了烟杆。他呼出一口烟，眯眼透过烟雾观察着坐在桌对面的波西。

他确实生了一副绝佳的皮相。白皙细腻的皮肤，绝无任何损伤痕迹，洁净得似是乞力马扎罗山顶终年圣洁的白雪。姣好的脸蛋呈现的是柔和而带点稚气的轮廓，灯下熠光的卷翘金发，映衬着那双终是眼波粼粼、非笑而含情的鳄梨绿眼睛，和那两片肉感殷红的唇瓣。甚至于面颊上那颗透明无色的痣，都奇异地生出一种绮丽诱惑的美感。

若他不是总秉持着那副矫情任性、高傲骄纵的少爷脾气，以及毫不掩饰的对浮华生活虚荣自私的欲望，他该是个令人满意的绝妙情人。

波西似是发现了兰波若有所思的窥视。他微微一笑，轻佻地忽闪了下眼睫，直白调笑地看着兰波。他这副惯于情场的风流作态，总是能随时绝佳地显露出来。尽管，兰波对此并不领情。

兰波移开的视线，烦躁地又抽了一口烟。

酒保终于端来了两只装着“绿色妖精”的酒杯。兰波娴熟地将装着白糖块的镂花漏勺架在酒杯上，然后点燃了那两块方糖，莹白的晶体在火焰的舔舐下散发出甜腻的焦糖气味，融化落入泛着荧光的幽绿酒液。波西懒懒地伏到了桌上，嗅着那股甜腻的味道。

兰波端起水杯，将氤氲着冷气的冰水浇过燃着的糖块，带着茴香和洋艾苦涩味道的幽绿酒液立刻变成了缭绕朦胧的乳绿。他将这杯完美的“绿色妖精”端到波西面前，看着他伏在桌上慵懒地抬眼，苦艾酒的绿色与他双眼的绿色交相映衬。

令人疯狂的绿色。诱惑纯真，迷幻的绝美。

这就是la fée verte（绿色妖精）。

阿蒂尔·兰波困顿时的救赎。

波西极为雅致地抿了一口酒，他笑眼盈盈地望进兰波海水似的蓝眼，晃了晃酒杯：“难道这就是你日日拥抱的缪斯情人？阿蒂尔，你真是疯了。”

兰波挑眉，大笑着掠了一把额前的碎发，他玩味地凑到波西面前：“我从来没说过我是个正常人。我是个疯癫的病人，你也是。”

“我的生命不过是温柔的疯狂…是吗？”波西出神地凝视着兰波蓝色的眼眸，出神地念道，似乎进入了某个神秘的幻境。

“看来你被我的诗迷住了，小道格拉斯勋爵。”

“噢，我一直都很喜欢，尽管有的过于疯狂了。但我喜欢那样。”

“没有人会喜欢我的狂妄。”

波西似是陷入了思考，随后他试探地问道：“除了…保罗·魏尔伦？”

兰波愉悦的面色有了一瞬的僵硬，但随即他大笑着喝了一口酒，让苦涩药味带着焦糖香的酒在舌尖上绽开。

“哈，那是当然的。你又是从哪儿打探来的这些？”

“我之前听几个诗社里的朋友提起过。我和你一起住了那么久，你却从未对我说过。”

“有些事你并不需要知道。少和巴黎所谓的诗社里那些无趣平庸的人混在一起，他们的血液里流淌的都是呛人的灰尘。你也无需向他们打听我。”

“其实我也知道。我翻过你之前的诗，‘疯癫的童贞女’…阿蒂尔，连你的情话都是那么疯狂。”

兰波陷入了沉默，他执起烟杆又抽起了烟，他斜睨着波西。

“小少爷，事实上，我们都比自己所认为的更为疯狂。但至少，我是充满柔情的。”

波西似乎很是不满，甚至是委屈地谴责道：“这不公平，你对我总是那么狂放而不讲理，甚至是冷漠无情。你收留了我，但却总是与我处处相对，也不喜欢我更亲近地接触你。这真奇怪，阿蒂尔，有时候我还觉得我们能就这样过下去，有时候我真是觉得我一刻也呆不下去了。”

“别多想了，波西。你那漂亮的小脑袋别总是想着要别人爱你。如果你实在对我的过往好奇，来吧，机会难得，现在你可以随意问我什么。我绝不会对你动气，上帝为证。”

波西似乎被逗笑了：“真是荒唐，上帝才不会为你作证。阿蒂尔，你从来不相信上帝。我还记得你喝醉了在家里墙壁上涂写‘杀死上帝’。”

“哈，小少爷，所以我说你不知民间疾苦。如果你有一个孤僻严厉的虔诚母亲，你就该明白了…你自出生起就被安排在天堂，又何曾见过俗世地狱？”

“阿蒂尔，你才十九岁，别说得好像你已经阅尽沧桑。”

兰波近乎苦涩地喝了一大口杯中绿色的酒液，他凝重的眼中漫起了迷雾，似乎苦艾酒的缭绕地在他脑中制造了某个幻境。

“你知道la Commune de Paris（1871年巴黎公社）吗？噢，你大概不太清楚，但每个巴黎人都记着那时期，并且当时不可避免地身处其中。”

“我在书刊上读到过一点。那是段混乱暴动的时期，可怕至极。”波西对兰波的发问表现得十分迷惑不解。

兰波不屑地冷笑了一声，眼里似是燃起了幽蓝的火焰：“你们这样的上层阶级当然会这么想，却不知自己才是制造了炼狱的真正凶手。”随后他的蓝色双眼又变成了那令人琢磨不透的冷淡：“事实上，1871年2月25日，我从家乡沙尔维勒——一个外省最愚昧的地方出逃到了巴黎。满怀着欣喜与激动，我热切地加入了巴黎公社的自由射手队。”

波西静静地凝视着兰波，神情复杂困惑：“可你当时才16岁。我在你的诗稿中读到过Chant de Guerre Parisien（《巴黎战歌》），我以为那只是你在宣泄无处安放的臆想，却没想过你会真的投身其中。”

“说真的，我在公社中度过的是最激昂自由的日子，每个日夜我都为反叛而欢呼。但这样热烈的欢愉最后却以惨烈收尾。”兰波紧锁着眉，靠到椅背上，他的灵魂似乎正处于极大的不安与矛盾中。“想知道那是怎样的结局吗？再尝口苦艾酒的醇苦吧，悉心体会，让我为你好好描绘一下。

记得卢森堡公园吗？那瑰丽花园后面的的沃土曾被遭屠杀社员的肉血浸润成猩红，土坑里是积起的血泊，中间泛起了腥黄色的浮沫。

我见到拉雪兹神甫公墓里的公社社员墙边数百人被枪决，溅开的血液像令人作呕的藤蔓延满了墙壁。惨叫哭喊的灵魂被驱赶着去往凡尔赛的临时监狱。流血周里，没人能幸免。”

兰波不再言语，他看着波西紧绞着眉，绿色的双眼惊恐空洞地看着面前的虚无又似乎真切的幻境。他知道自己可憎地为波西编织了一场抑郁恐慌的梦境，并使其在酒精迷幻催化下变得更为感官真实，仿佛身临其境。

兰波清楚地感受到了波西的恐惧不安，但他没有抚慰他。

他卑鄙地强迫波西进入这样的噩梦，可他也悲哀地承认，如果波西真如其所言的那样，想真诚深入了解他，那就必须直面这些焚烧后灰烬般惨暗的过往。无知天真的波西，他需知晓，他该知晓的——兰波灵魂不安矛盾的爆发源。

“公社运动失败后，痛苦与失望如同挥之不去的蝇虫舔噬着我的骨肉，于是我决定逃离。在巴黎城郊路上的荒野草丛中，我遇到了一个伏在地上的男人。我走近他，一开始只是好奇，我以为他只是睡着了。但我等了很久，他都没有任何动静，于是我才明白——他已经死了。除了我，没人发现了他，他就将这样被永远忘却。人们被抹去遗忘在这场反叛中。追随自由的荣耀与苦痛在熊熊燃烧后同他们一起被掩埋在芜野间。”

波西缄默地捧起杯子，低垂着眼眸又抿了一口酒，他让人捉摸不定。兰波无法断定他到底是悲伤、恐惧抑或是纯粹的毫无感觉，就像你永远不知道山谷里翠绿的池塘究竟是暗潮涌动，还是平静如镜。或许苦艾酒的苦涩回甘的味道，让兰波也迷离其中，思无其解。

“这场反叛也是。最终会被淡忘，甚至被矫饰以罪恶的面纱…这些人，这些该死的人身体里流淌的都是腐烂的坏血…”兰波望进波西那眼波粼粼的绿色眼眸，近乎绝望地想从他流转的眼波中捕捉到些许真实的情绪。但波西避开了他的视线，他急促地翻出了口袋里的烟盒，点起了一只烟。

燃烧烟草的白烟，缭绕在他们间，封上了言语的双唇。

厌人的沉寂。

“噢，波西，波西，这不是我们的小道格拉斯勋爵吗？”

一个低沉刻板、拿腔拿调的声音打破了他们间无言的宁静。

“真是没想到我们还在这儿遇见，真是幸会”，一个鬓边微白、穿着体面的中年男人走到波西身边微笑着，同时他玩味地看向兰波，“当然，还有这位…声名显赫的兰波先生。”

波西嘴角微微一抿，不着痕迹地换上了那副社交时迷人的笑容。晨曦下的玫瑰瞬时即绽放出迷人的光华，这当然无人可抗拒。兰波默不作声，冷笑地斜睨着那个对自己意有所指的陌生男人。

“都博斯先生，好久没见到您了。”近乎埋怨的口吻。随后他又对双方介绍着：“阿蒂尔，这是莫林·都博斯先生，他是塞纳诗社的诗人。都博斯先生，这位当然是您认识的，阿蒂尔·兰波。”

兰波嘲弄地笑了一声，动作粗蛮地将手里的烟杆在桌上敲着倒出烟灰。

那位都博斯先生显然对波西更有兴趣，他热切地询问着自己能否与他们共享一张桌子，然后毫不客气地坐在了波西身旁。

“您来的真不巧，阿蒂尔正给我讲1871年的旧事呢。”

“那真是段邪恶暴力的日子，血腥粗鄙。忘了那时候的破事吧。”

接着他开始口若悬河地讲述他最近在布达佩斯、开罗等地旅行时的见闻，和如何在泉涌般灵感的感召下完成了最新的诗集。

兰波开始觉得焦躁无趣了，更甚的是他感到了某种无由来的恶心，像是尝到了玛丽·安托瓦内特午茶桌上外观精美却甜腻到作呕的点心，期待欣喜的蜜浆也似乎成了淬毒的苦液。

极为矛盾地，尽管兰波不想承认，但他看似漠不关心地在抽烟，事实上又在暗窥着波西。

那位小少爷的手肘支在桌上，纤细脆弱的手腕向外弯成一个优雅的弧度，手指还是轻轻地持着支烟。波西似乎是认真地听都博斯讲着，时不时微笑着赞同，做作地惊叹赞赏，然后抿一口烟，让纯白的烟雾从珊瑚色的唇瓣间缱绻流出。

波西一直在抽烟。当然，都博斯也会殷切地及时为他的烟点上火。

他大概是觉得自己抽烟的模样的很矜贵美丽吧，兰波冷哼了一声，不屑地想着。他感到莫名的烦躁怒气，但并不纯然是为波西这样轻佻的行为。

他的大脑在孤独地作乱狂欢。他看到了翠绿的山林溪谷里闪着荧光的幽绿池塘，澄澈纯净犹若翡翠。他干渴如将死之人扑向池水，走进时才发现，死气沉沉的绿水隐在水藤蔓草下，原本只是一池日光下泛着光的湿润沼泽。可笑的谬误，足以致命。

现在的波西近乎是乖顺驯服的了，他总是在眼波含笑地附和。都博斯似乎激动地讲到了什么，他握住了波西的左手，掏出钢笔在他的手心上写了些什么。真令人作呕，他甚至还往波西的手心上吹了口气，似乎想让钢笔的墨汁干得快些。

兰波厌恶地斜睨了他们一眼，将杯中剩余的苦艾酒一饮而尽。

苦艾酒的茴芹洋艾的苦味，混杂着回味的薄荷甘甜，最后时舌尖微微的奇妙麻感。眼前澄黄的灯光，映光的玻璃酒杯，明丽的面容，和那双诱惑的绿眼睛，憧憧交织重叠在一起，令人目眩神迷。这似乎像是在穿过一片无尽的蔷薇花丛，锐利的茎刺和柔嫩的花瓣堪堪擦过腿际，刺痛又柔软得心痒，最后几乎成了心甘情愿的自我折磨。

他的灵魂开始绝望又寂寥地暴烈起来。兰波自己还未反应过来，他就粗暴地直直站起身，椅子被用力地推后发出低沉的钝声，动静大得桌子都微微震颤了一下。都博斯和波西这才回过神，惊异地看着神情可怖的兰波。

“阿蒂尔，你在发什么疯？你又怎么了？”

De Profundis Domine，我蠢极了！我蠢极了！*

兰波突然大笑了起来，明亮的蓝眼中似乎都笑出了泪花。他半梦半醒地走到波西身旁，抢走波西的酒杯，将剩余的乳绿酒液一饮而尽，然后在波西迷惑不安的眼神中，伸手拢过他的脑袋，在他的额角上落下了一个嬉笑的吻。

“我要走了。”

他笑着，像是了无牵挂的赴死之人，从容地离开了角落里这张私密的桌子，离开了“夏娃苹果”。然后，走进了湿冷的雨幕中。

兰波坐在餐桌边，手里把玩着那把拆信刀。他遥遥地凝视着浓稠黑夜中的淋漓的雨水。

绿色妖精仍在他脑中飞舞。莫名地，他今天尤为躁动迷离。

…饥饿，焦渴，呼叫，跳舞！*

门口传来了开门声。

异教的血液又回来了！*

波西走了进来，金色的发稍湿漉漉地滴着些水珠。他抱怨着：

“我真是弄不明白你。阿蒂尔·兰波，你永远那么古怪难测。”

“圣灵”近在咫尺，缘何不救助我？*

兰波惬意地靠着椅子上，挥了挥手示意他过来。波西困惑地坐到餐桌对面。

“你还想干什么？我困了。”

兰波缄默着，伸手抓过波西的左手，翻开他柔软温暖的掌心。是上面有一行模糊的钢笔写的字——刚刚莫林·都博斯写下的。

“这是都博斯给我的他们诗社下次集会的地点。真是无聊，我压根就不想去。”

我绝非理性的囚徒！*

兰波没有应答他的话，他依旧紧紧地抓着波西纤细的手腕。

最后的纯真，最后的恐惧。*

波西察觉到了异样，不安地想抽回手，却难以挣脱。他声音颤抖地叫唤着：

“该死的，阿蒂尔，快放开。你弄疼我了。”

够了！够了！这就是惩罚！*

但余音还未收起的那一瞬，兰波暴戾无情地抽起那把锐利的拆信刀，狠狠扎进了波西的手心。雨夜蓦地响起了一声沉闷的雷响。波西尖叫着，痛苦地试图挣脱兰波的锆桎。

无休止的闹剧。*

兰波冷酷地看着鲜红温热的血液从波西细腻柔软的皮肉下溢涌而出，艳丽得扎眼，宛如骤然绽放在手心的流丽罂粟花。湿润的空气里氤氲起了浓烈的血腥味。

诡谲的美。

噢，坏血！坏血！坏血！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *皆出自兰波《坏血》一诗。


End file.
